Almost
by ERROCKSMYSOCKS
Summary: EO. Elliot takes care of Olivia. We now know about the almostabortion, who dunnit?
1. Chapter 1

Almost

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Stabler." Elliot answered busily. He heard sobbing on the other end of the line. "Hello?" He asked again.

"El." Olivia choked.

"Liv? Where are you? What's going on?" He stood and ran to his car, not sure yet where he was headed.

"Please. 2070 Eastchester Road." Olivia whispered before hanging up. She put her head back between her legs.

Elliot got to Eastchester within 5 minutes. He scanned the addresses and finally found it; 2070. He looked up the sign. "What the hell?" He asked himself. He looked around the waiting room but didn't' see her. He decided to check the bathroom since he knew how private she was and she would want to be alone if she were upset. He knocked on the door. "Olivia!" He called.

"Elliot?" She asked shakily, not moving from her position crouched next to the toilet.

"Okay, I'm gonna come in, alright?" He opened the door to the women's room awkwardly. The instant he saw her however, the thought was pushed aside. He knelt next to her and put his hand on her shoulder. She shuddered and fell into his waiting arms.

"Oh Liv, Okay." He held her and rubbed circles on her back. "Did you do it?" He asked.

"I… was… about… to…" She croaked. "I almost…" She ripped herself out of Elliot's arms and leaned over the toilet heaving.

"Shhh, easy." Elliot soothed her. He got up and went the sink where he wet a paper towel with cool water and came back to her. He pressed it to her forehead and flushed the toilet. "Olivia, I'm going to take you home." He said helping her stand. He watched her knees shake and decided he'd better let her hold on to him or she'd fall.

She nodded slightly but her chin still quivered. She was still fighting back emotions. She held on to his arm tight and let him drag her out to his car. She'd taken a bus so she didn't mind the ride.

"Liv, you're pregnant." Elliot stated, not that she didn't know, he just needed to say it and hear what she was thinking.

She nodded but didn't offer an explanation.

"Who?" He asked curiously as he drove.

She put her head back down and the tears started back up.

"Okay, I'm sorry. You don't have to right now, let's just get you home and to bed huh?" He decided not to push it.

* * *

A/N: Reviews. Should I continue? Meh. It's from like a year ago so I know it's not that great. :(  



	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for the wait! I suck! I've had this written but I just haven't posted it:(

* * *

Chapter 2

'What are you doing?' Olivia asked herself from under the covers. 'Do you really think you can take care of a baby on your own? You're alone, Olivia, face it; no one loves you. No one ever will. You are **alone**. You have a **job**. You can't take care of a baby. Not by yourself.' She wished her thoughts would just shut up. She wished she could hide somewhere safe and not have to deal with it.

"Olivia, honey what are you doing?" He asked. "Are you in pain?"

She snapped out of it and noticed that she was crying silently and gripping the blanket so hard her knuckles had turned white. "I'm sorry." She said easing the grip a little and rolling over.

"Don't be sorry. Are you Ok? Do you want something to eat? Drink?" He wished he could do more. He hated watching her struggle like that.

She nodded just barely. She almost told him he didn't have to stay, but she didn't want him to think she didn't want him to. She knew she needed someone to be there with her, she just wished she didn't.

"What sweetheart, do you want something?" He asked. "I can get you whatever. Tea?" He asked.

She shook her head this time. "I'm fine." She said almost too soft to be heard.

Elliot sighed. He wished she would talk to him. He wished he knew more. He just wanted to hold her and rock her.

"What am I doing?" Olivia muttered. She didn't mean to say it out loud.

"What?" He asked not sure he heard her.

She shook her head again. "Nothing, sorry."

"No, Liv, what'd you say? Come on Olivia, talk to me." He was dying to get through to her

"I can't." She said as tears threatened the backs of her eyes again.

"Yes, you can. Olivia, look at me. I'm here for you Ok?"

She sighed. "I just don't know how I'm gonna do this." She said. "What am I gonna do? I'm alone and I have a demanding job. I can't take care of a kid all by myself."

"You're not alone." He said. "You've got me, and the captain, and the guys. We'll help you out." He promised. "How far along are you?"

She bowed her head in shame. "8 weeks." She admitted.

"Have you told anyone?" He figured she hadn't but needed to know for sure.

Olivia shook her head and sat up. She closed her eyes for a second but reopened them quickly.

"Lemme get you something to drink." Elliot got up. He had noticed that she hadn't been sleeping much and that she ate even less. He sighed wishing he'd said something to her when he first noticed. He brought her the tea and watched her sip a little.

"Thanks." She gave him a small smile. There was still something she knew he'd ask sooner or later. She could only hope it was later.

Elliot wanted to find out more but he knew that if he pushed her too much at one time she'd push back. He decided it could wait for a while, at least until after she'd slept some. After she finished the tea he saw her eyelids starting to droop. She fought it, but she finally fell asleep. Elliot got up and went to the living room where he napped a little on the couch.

* * *

Should there be a chapter three? Review if you want one! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Olivia woke up slowly. She looked over at the clock and saw that she'd been asleep for six hours. She was still exhausted but decided it was time to get up. She wanted to see if Elliot had stayed, even though she knew the answer would be no. She made her way to the bathroom to throw up and followed through by going to the kitchen for some tea. There, she saw Elliot. He was out like a light. She smiled slightly to herself, trying to drink at least a little.

As she walked back towards her bedroom to lie down, she got incredibly dizzy. "Oh…" She muttered as she collapsed against the wall, dropping her glass. It shattered and the noise awoke Elliot.

"Olivia!" He yelped as he shot up off the couch. He ran over to her & took her hand. "Come on…" He whispered. He picked her up gently & carried her to her bed as she began to wake back up.

"Wha-huh?" She asked staring into his eyes as if she'd never seen him before.

He tucked her back into bed & gave her a loving smile. "You probably just got up a little fast.."

"Oh…Oh, right. Yeah…That was probably it." She paused. "I…oh." She got up & raced to the bathroom. Elliot ran after her & got up behind her & tried again to soothe her.

"I'm sorry Olivia…" He whispered. He wished it wasn't so hard on her. He didn't quite know what to do. He'd helped Kathy out, sure, but she was never like this. Olivia was SICK.

She finished throwing up yet again and flushed the toilet. She leaned back into him & let him scoop her up and carry her to bed. "I'm sorry…" She said softly, embarrassed.

"For what? What have you got to be sorry for?"

"I just…You deserve an explanation…The truth is, I don't have one. I mean…I don't know. It just happened. I went out with this guy…I'd never even met him before! God! Elliot…What have I done?"

"Slow down..Slow down. Breathe. You don't owe me anything, okay? I'm right here and I'm not gonna leave. Take your time. Now, who is this guy anyway?" He tried not to seem too disappointed. He didn't want her to think he was disappointed in her...He just wished it could've been him. He loved her more than she'd ever know.

"I don't know! Elliot, I was so drunk. I don't remember anything! I just woke up naked & there was a note…it wasn't signed. It just said "Dear Olivia, I had fun tonight." I don't remember anything Elliot, I'm so sorry." She talked so fast it was almost unrecognizable.

"Olivia…Listen to me. It's okay." He did his best to soothe her. "You need to relax, okay? You're gonna make yourself sick again. Take a breath."

"I'm sorry." She whispered. She tried desperately to calm her breathing but wasn't having much success. "I'm trying.."

"I know." Elliot answered. He wished he could do more for her. "Do you…I'm gonna go fix you some more tea, okay? You need to drink something…You've been throwing up all day and you're getting really dehydrated." He got up.

"El…please…Don't go. I…I don't want you to go." She pleaded.

"I'll be right back…I promise I'm not going anywhere, I won't leave you…not like this. You have to stay hydrated, you'll get sicker." He snuck out before she could argue & cleaned up the broken glass. He then fixed her a new one.

Olivia closed her eyes as sleep threatened to overtake her. She fought it. She didn't want to sleep. It only meant another nightmare. No more sleep. It was too late. She couldn't fight anymore.

A/N: Reviews make me write more...D


End file.
